Getting His Wish
by Pamela J
Summary: Dylan and Gavin fight, Dylan cries to Jake, and Penny befriends Dylan, a Dylan/Jake fic. My first Good Morning Miami fic, so be nice


Story - Getting his wish Author - Pamela J. Category - Jake/Dylan romance - Jake/Penny & Dylan/Penny friendship  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N - Hi there, this is my first fic in this category. I personally love Good Morning Miami. I don't really have a favorite couple. They all work for me. Oh, one more thing - English really isn't my thing, so if I switch from tense to tense or my grammar isn't the greatest, please tell me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the cast of Good Morning Miami, they belong to David Kohan, Max Mutchnick.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dylan sat on the couch in the living room thinking. She and Gavin had just had another fight. They had been becoming more and more frequent. This time he had given her an ultimatum: Give up on Jake or he'd leave her. She was so confused, she wasn't hung up on Jake, was she. And if she was, was it affecting her relationship with Gavin to a point where he'd leave. She wasn't sure, although she'd have a lot of time to think it over while Gavin was in New York. He'd left abruptly after the fight, saying he needed to go visit some friends and talk things over. Why couldn't he talk things over with her? It was almost as if he didn't love her anymore.  
  
She got up off the couch and got ready for work. She didn't feel like going, but knew she should. Jake was always one who worried, and if she called in sick, he'd probably come over during lunch to see how she was doing. She didn't mind, she just wasn't sure how he'd react when he found out she wasn't sick.  
  
She walked into the building right on time. She saw Jake standing at the coffee counter. "Hey Dylan" he called over to her "I got you a fresh cup of coffee." She walked over to him slowly, "Thanks Jake, coffee sounds perfect." He handed her the cup and looked at her "Hey, is everything alright with you?" She looked down at her coffee and then back up at him, "Ya Jake, everything's ok, Gavin and I just had another fight, no big deal." "Another fight," he asked her, "Isn't that about the fourth one this month?" She sighed "Ya it is, but this time he went to New York to talk to some friends, I don't know, it's all just so confusing" He pulled her into a hug and just held her that way for a minute. "It'll get better," he told her "Just give it some time, ok?" She pulled out of the hug and looked at him "That's just it. I don't have time. I have to have my mind made up by the time he gets back from New York, and I don't even know when that is." "Hey, you wanna go into my office and talk about this?" "Ya, I think that would be a good idea," she replied.  
  
They both walked into his office and she closed the door. "Hey now," he started off, "What was this thing you needed to make up your mind for?" She took a deep breath "I find it really pointless, but I have to choose between you and him," she looked up at him, "There's nothing going on between us, is there?" He looked at her for a moment before he spoke, "I don't know, is there?" She got up and started pacing around the room "You see, that's what I don't know, do we, or don't we. I need to know, I know I have feelings for you, I just need to know if you feel anything for me." Jake sat back and started rubbing his eye, "Well, whoa, that's a lot to take in." She stopped and propped herself up against the desk, "Do you, or don't you, there is no maybe." Jake leaned forward and looked her straight in the eye, "I do." She sat down and sighed, "You see, that's exactly what I didn't need to hear. Now I have to choose between the two of you." Jake paused a moment before saying anything, "Its up to you, you need to decide who you care for more. If it were my choice, I'd say choose me, but I can't choose for you." She got up and started pacing again, "I can't think right now, I'll get back to you." With that, she got up and left his office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Penny was sitting at her desk playing a game on the internet. It was one of those ones where people supposedly win money, but it never happens to you. Jake had been in his office with Dylan for the past 20 minutes. All of a sudden his door opened. She closed out the window quickly, turned around, and opened her book and started reading. She looked up and saw Dylan nearly in tears. 'Why on earth would she come out from Jake's office crying?' she wondered to herself. She saw Dylan walk off looking lost and wandering aimlessly in the direction of her office.  
  
She closed her book and got up out of her chair. She started thinking to herself 'To follow or not to follow, that is the question.' She got up and walked to Dylan's office. She knocked lightly before walking in. "Hey Dylan," she said quietly, "You want to talk?" Dylan looked up surprised, "Actually, I'm not really in the mood right now." Penny turned towards the door and looked back, "Hey, if you want to, you know where I am, ok?" Dylan gave her a small smile, "Ya, thanks Penny."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N - Ok, that's it, chapter 1, please tell me what you think.  
  
Pamela J. 


End file.
